tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rat King
Dr. Victor Falco (A.K.A Rat King) is a character and villain in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He first appeared in the episode Monkey Brains. His whereabouts, currently remain unknown. History 'Season 1' Monkey Brains: '''Dr. Victor Falco is a scientist who was working with Dr. Tyler Rockwell on an experiment that involved Mutagen, a neuro-chemical, and monkey DNA when they were approached by the The Kraang. Falco used the mutagen to mutate Rockwell into a mutant monkey in order to extract a psychic-neuro chemical from his mutant brain. Falco injected this chemical into his own brain, giving himself psychic mind-reading powers. He defeated the turtles, as he was able to foresee their attacks before they made them. It wasn't until Donnie mastered the art of fighting without thought that Falco was defeated, yet was able to escape. ''I, Monster: '''Falco returns in this episode. He is seen at the beginning working in a laboratory, talking to himself about how the turtles and his planned revenge, doing experiments with the Mutagen Ooze and and a lot of rats. He was able to bring back a chemical in the ooze that gave him his physcic abilities in Monkey Brains. However, two rats are chewing on an electrical wire, causing it to break and swing down onto Falco and the ooze. This causes an explosion and makes the ooze go onto Falco, giving him his physcic abilities back, but since he was experimenting on rats, he now has the ability to control the rats' minds and see the world through their eyes. He now calls himself "'Rat King'". He is able to take control over Splinter and sends him to attack the Turtles. Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo are able to tackle him. Leonardo brings him back to normal using the picture with his wife and child, bringing his memories back. When back to normal, Splinter attacks Rat King and knocks him out with just two fingers! Rat King was last seen being carried off by millions of rats. There will be an action figure of the Rat King released in summer 2013. Appearance Dr. Falco is middle aged, with dark hair going gray at the temples. Under the effects of the neuro-chemical, his eyes take on a blood shot look. When last seen, he dressed in a long lab coat and tan trousers. He is highly knowledgeable in neuroscience. After the incident in his lab in I, Monster'', he starts to call himself Rat King. The ooze caused him to turn into a very skinny, pale, and zombie/corpse looking like person. His flesh is all dry and wrinkeld, and his teeth are decaying. He also lost most of his hair, and his eyes are hypnotic. His clothing as Rat King consists of a long black coat and with a matching hat, bandages over his eyes (this helps his powers stay in control) and bandages on him in other places such as his arms. Quotes *(When trying to brainwash Splinter) Join me...Join me! *Falco: Why do you cling so hard to this life? (Splinter: I am needed here.) Falco: By who!? Even your so-called "Children" have begun to out-grow you. *We both have seen what the world is like through the eyes of the rats. We both have lost everything we held dear. Becoming outcasts. *(Seeing Donnie) DON'T HURT ME! *(During the fight) Oh by the way...do you REALLY think you have a chance with April? *I am RAT KING! Gallery File:Falco.png|Dr. Victor Falco File:Rat_king.jpg|Concept of Rat King tmnt-13.jpg|Rat King taunting Splinter. Rat-King-jlk.jpeg Rat-King.jpg Rat_King.png|He can see threw they're eyes. Category:Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Male Category:Characters Category:One Appearance Only Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Bad Boys Category:Adults Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Alive Category:Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Victims Category:Missing Characters